Building upon six years of experience and productivity as a P20 Exploratory Nursing Science Center, broad interdisciplinary collaboration, outstanding institutional resources including a Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA), strong evidence of commitment to research for underserved populations, our overarching framework (The Chronic Care Model), and unique strengths in informatics and economic analysis, the aims of the Center for Evidence-based Practice in the Underserved (CEBP) are to: 1) Facilitate the development of biobehavioral research capacity in self-management for underserved populations through the funding of research studies and the implementation of four interdisciplinary cores (Administrative; Self-Management, Biobehavioral, and Informatics; Design, Methods, Biostatistics, and Economic Analysis; Dissemination and Translation); 2) Implement and maintain a social software-based approach, building upon the infrastructure of the CTSA "WorkWeb" Portal to enable interdisciplinary researchers in self-management to communicate and collaborate through a variety of information and communication technologies and services; 3) Enhance the expertise of CEBP investigators in informatics based approaches that enable self-management interventions for underserved populations in a manner appropriate to culture and level of health literacy; 4) Develop the expertise of CEBP investigators in application of appropriate economic methods and analyses for self-management studies in underserved populations; 5) Facilitate dissemination of research findings into the interdisciplinary scientific literature and translation into practice and policy; and 6) Implement a formative and summative evaluation plan. Our approaches capitalize on outstanding interdisciplinary collaborations and resources and the use of innovative information technologies including collaborative and knowledge management software to facilitate the development of biobehavioral research capacity for scientists conducting self-management research in underserved populations. We will focus on the design and implementation of novel resources to enable information sharing and promote interdisciplinary knowledge development for self-management research. Four proposed research projects will apply the resources of CEBP's cores to identify and test strategies to enhance self-management for four vulnerable populations (adolescents with diabetes, persons living with HIV/AIDS and their nutritional needs, diabetics with hypertension, and community-dwelling elders at risk for injury by falls). CEBP's systematic approach to developing infrastructure and to evaluating and disseminating findings will assure a strong, sustainable program of interdisciplinary, biobehavioral research in self-management. [unreadable] [unreadable] CENTER AS A WHOLE, INCLUDING ADMINISTRATIVE CORE AND EVALUATION PLAN [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]